Goodbye My Lover
by Callista
Summary: No longer One Shot He just stood still and watched her walk away. Watched her walk away, and was rooted to the ground, as if nothing could move him. Story about lost love and the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor the title, which graced my presence care of James Blunt. Thank you for reading.

Goodbye My Lover

He just stood still and watched her walk away.

Watched her walk away, and was rooted to the ground, as if nothing could move him. His sight was blinded to any object save her form, her graceful goddess-like form that walked away in a rushed motion. And although he knew in his heart that she was right, was right to separate from his hold on her life; they would be happy, he told himself, without one another, happy but hollow. He saw, in the flickering lights of the hall, dimly lit as it was, he saw her lift a single hand, brush it quickly across her right cheek and lower it, in one swift motion that could have been missed, if he had not been watching her.

He tried to call out to stop her, to make her understand, to plea for one more chance to breathe in her perfume and say the three fated words, the words that would solve everything. _I love you_. _I love you_. _I love you_. But the ground, or his grief, would not release him from the paralyzed state that captured him. How could he be without her, for more than a minute's time, after having that connection...that connection with her that made him feel alive and real for the first time in his life?

And within that spilt minute, second, _year?_...she passed from his sight and around the corner. _I am broken inside without her, YOU FOOL! How could you just...let her walk away! How could you let the only thing that matters, the only one who cares tell you that to continue would be folly?_ His right foot moved forward.

And then his left. He took another step. And then he heard it, an echoing, heartbreaking sound...a sob.

He walked, ran, he did not remember how he moved down that hall, in what seemed like no time at all, and around the corner, where he came to a skidding halt.

She sat, not two feet down the wall, curled, with her head buried in her knees, crying as though she had lost her heart, a limb, her life. He gazed down at her, his heart breaking in time with hers, and felt great sorrow within himself.

Walking slowly in front of her, he knelt, and placed one foot, then the other, parallel to hers on the ground. Lifting a single finger, he slid it up her left leg, from the ankle to the knee. She _gasped_ at the contact, and looked up at his face in horror.

The beauty of her face was emphasized by the tears that stained her cheeks, and the red blotches that graced the skin. "What do you want?" She stammered, the words seemed to stick in her throat as she spoke.

"Oh, God, my love..." The finger gracing the left leg moved to cup the left knee, and he squeezed gently. "Oh, God...why? Why are you tearing my soul from me? What will this solve? Your friends, my family, even yours, they will be happy, right? Is that what this will solve? Does it matter that you are killing yourself, and me?" He whispered painfully. Moving from a crouching position to sit on the floor, he lifted the other hand and placed it on the other knee. Resting his head on his hands, he looked up at her and started to cry. The pain that he saw in her eyes told him that she was just as broken as he.

**Flashback**

_"Love, what's wrong, you are so tense. Did you not read some book that you wanted to?" He teased her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her near._

_"Draco..." Sh e spoke hesitantly. "Do you ever think about the future?" She bit her lower lip as she said this, as if dreading his answer. They were sitting in the courtyard, oblivious to the hateful stares of the other students. He cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking._

_"The future? Of course. I plan on spending as much of my father's money as I can, and get a decent job, so no one can call me a spoiled brat who just lives off a family fortune. I plan on playing Quidditch professional, at some point, and beating Potter in the World Cup, just to see the look on his face." At this point he tapped her on the nose. "And, I plan on marrying the most beautiful witch in the world, who's beauty surpasses even Helen's...That would be you, Hermione, of course..." Smirking again, he kissed her neck, and snuggled closer into their embrace._

_"But what about what the others will think? Don't you ever think, or even care about that? This is your reputation your talking about Draco..." _

_He cut her off. "Love, I don't care about them...I would have, a year ago, maybe two, but...the entire idea of worrying about what others think...it doesn't matter anymore. You are my life, Hermione...I couldn't be without you, I would be lost." He frowned down at her head, that was now resting on his chest. "Why are you asking all these questions? Don't worry about it, you know that I will always protect you. Did someone say something to you? Who? I kill them..." He broke the rest of his questions muttering._

_"No. No one talked to me. I've just...being thinking, that's all."_

_"Well, stop, it's giving me a headache..." He joked. Then in a more serious tone, "Would you like to talk about it? In a more...private place then this? Where you can really talk about what's bothering you?"_

_She hesitantly nodded, and they both rose, hearts beating in anticipation of the looming conversation. Walking as if in dread, they swept through the halls, till they arrived at the classroom, the one place where they could really talk. Draco turned around, put a silencing charm on the walls and door, plus an extra ward on the door, in case of random students trying to enter. Then he turned to his lover, and crossed his arms, looking with worry at her strained face._

_"So...tell me, what's wrong?"_

_"I don't know...I'm feeling all these new things, I mean, I love you, but I don't know if I believe the rest of our lives together would work...can you really tell me that it would?" She looked up at his shocked face, and continued. " I know this seems sudden, but it really isn't, Draco. I really don't think I can continue with this. I can't live the rest of my life wondering if I will be in danger of your father coming and killing me, you...our children. Oh GOD! Draco, I couldn't live if something happened to our children!" She broke down sobbing. He sprang to her side and drew her into an embrace._

_"Hey, hey, it will be alright...It's natural to think these things, but they won't happen. My father is a ruthless man, but he wouldn't hurt you if he knew I truly loved you, and our children, he wouldn't dare hurt them, I wouldn't let him. Hermione, believe me, I won't let anything ruin our future, because I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, I plan on dying with you, and I won't let anything happen, I promise."_

_"No!" Wrenching away, she looked at him with a wild look in her eyes. "I won't live in constant fear, Draco. I can't...I can't do this..."_

_Dropping the wards and charm, she ran out of the room, with him close behind._

_"What do you mean? Hermione, I love you, I can't breathe without you, it hurts to think of my life without you. Don't you understand, I won' t let you be hurt, I promise!" He grabbed her arm in an attempt to bring her closer. She slapped his hand away._

_Then she seemed to become another person._

_"No...it's over, get over yourself, Malfoy, don't be caught looking like a blubbering baby...don't be a pathetic mess."_

_Then she turned on her heel. And he just stood still and watched her walk away._

**End Flashback**

"Don't ever think that I will let you go...do you see it, love? Our souls are entwined now, you can't escape me..." he whispered as his left hand lifted and brushed her tears away. "I'm in your blood. I'm in your heart. I'm in every fiber of your being. You know this is true, as do I. I know this, because you are everywhere for me...I can't breathe without you, Hermione; you are the oxygen that helps me live...I'll die without you."

"But...I'm just so scared..." she gasped as more tears slipped from beneath her eyelids.

"So am I, love, so am I..."

"Draco...?" She looked up at him, and gazed into his piercing eyes. "Hold me?"

"Forever, my love, I will hold you forever. Just promise me something: never say goodbye again...I thought that I was going to die."

She smiled, hesitantly and shyly. "I promise. No more goodbyes, despite my insecurities."

He held her, and they both cried, right there, in the middle of the hall, where anyone could have found them. In truth, two did find them, and as the pair solemnly looked down at the lovers, they regretted interrupting the reconciliation.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but..." Ron stammered.

They looked up, startled, both wiping away the streaming tears. "No, no, it's alright, Ron. What do you need?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at the sitting pair in anguish.

"Well, spit it out, you two, what did you feel was so important that you needed to interrupt us?" Draco was getting angry at their presence, due to the current situation with his lover.

"Sorry, it's just that...Hermione...the results are in. She said it was positive." Harry sighed and peered warily at his friend.

She began to tremble, and the tears began again.

"What is he blabbering about? Hermione? What's wrong, love?" Draco stared at his girlfriend in confusion.

"I'm...pregnant, Draco...but..."

"Really? That's...brilliant!" He broke into a bright grin.

"It's not yours."

He slowly stopped smiling, and a cold stony look placed itself on his face.

"Don't blame her, Malfoy, she doesn't want it anyway..." Ron broke off as Harry hit him in the ribs.

"Draco, I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I wanted to forget, just forget..." She began to rock back and forth, with her head held between her hands.

He still looked at her without any emotion.

"I don't want it...but he just wouldn't leave me be, I only ever wanted your children, but he took that from me, took everything from me...I can't breathe..." She was shaking violently now, and Harry, seeing Draco's emotionless reaction, bent down and placed his arms around her.

"What is she talking about?" Draco seethed through tight lips.

Harry looked up at him helplessly. "She was raped...she couldn't tell you...she was so scared..."

Draco slowly began to react...a fire began to burn in his eyes, a dangerous glint sharply contrasting his pale skin. He began to tremble, slightly, then he rose, and looked down at his lover his burning anger. He couldn't breathe properly; her leaving him hurt less than this. The only this he could think of was: _Who had dared to even touch her skin without her permission?_

"I'm so sorry, Draco..." She sobbed up at him.

Then everything in his sight went black...

A/N: YAY! I've never done a one shot before...that was fun! Hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day!


	2. My Only Nightmare

_Without a doubt, this was a nightmare. Plain and simple. To the point. _

_Why he was having it, he did not know. _

_The only thing he knew that it could not be real. Anything this vivid and aware could not be real. There just was not possible way._

_He was standing in a hallway, staring at the stones of the floor, deeply staring, as if he could penetrate them, moving the stones apart and going through them. Everything seemed so dark, so raw that he almost felt frightened, which was something he did not feel. He was, after all, a Malfoy._

_'Draco.'_

_He looked up. Standing at the end of the hall was a vision in white. He could not tell who it was, only that it was female, and that the glowing light coming from her body was so bright that he could barely open his eyes._

_'Come to me, Draco. I need you. Please, don't leave me.'_

_For some reason, his feet would not move. Until then. He placed one foot in front of the other, but still, she did not seem to be getting closer, only farther away. The faster he walked, ran, then longer the hall got, stretching farther and farther and farther and then it dropped..._

He opened his eyes. Yes, it most definitely had to have been a dream. There was no way that the white surrounding him could be a part of his own creation. It was too clean for his liking; he never liked the look of infirmaries for that reason. He glanced around, taking in all the beds with the white sheets, and the high, vaulted ceilings that seemed to sweep over him in perfection. His eyes wandered down to his own bed, and found a mass of brown hair resting peacefully at the foot of the bed. She seemed so uneasy, as she lay there, sleeping the deep sleep of the exhausted. Although hurting, she looked so beautiful, like an angel there to protect him.

"She's been here all day, waiting for you to wake up."

"Hello Harry." Draco sighed and looked towards the chair sitting on the other side of his bed. Harry Potter sat there, legs stretched out, hands on stomach, head resting on the back of his chair. "What happened?"

"You blacked out. She was worried. I told you that you were never to hurt her. Well, guess what? You did."

"Did I? I don't remember. Is it true?"

"What do you think? Everything that she has ever done for you has been true and honest. She needs you, now more than ever. So make the decision, no matter what you both discuss, that you will always be there for her. Because, you know that Ron will kill you otherwise, and I'll just stand there and watch." Harry spoke his words in a cool, calculated fashion, still calm, and very threatening.

Draco rubbed a hand over his face. Everything was happening so fast. "You know I love her. I don't think that I could live with myself if I left her. Potter, she is me, we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. I just...I'm just...It's just confusing that's all. I want to take the pain away, but at the same time, how do I know I can survive everything? Does she know? All...the details, I mean? Who? What happened? Etc?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"I see."

There was a long silence. The ticking of the clock by the bed was so loud that Draco felt his ears were going to bleed.

"Do you know?"

Another long silence. Followed by the short intake of air, and then Hermione stirred. She raised her head, and blinked, waking from a deep sleep. Draco glanced at Harry, and he saw the most guarded expression that he'd ever seen on the young man, one that not only showed that he knew, but that he was helpless in doing anything.

"Hello." It was a quite, reserved silence that followed, everyone unsure of what to say.

Draco cleared his throat. "Hello, to you too, sleeping beauty."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I should be." Pause... "I think we need to talk. In private." He glanced meaningfully over at Harry, who upon receiving said look, jumped out of his chair and muttered something about food and telling Ron that Draco was awake. And then he fled as if an army of Death Eaters were right on his heels.

She smiled again, only this time it was shy and doubtful. "Hi, again, then I guess."

"Yeah, hi again."

"This is awkward."

"Well," he started, taking a deep breath, "it shouldn't be. After all, I would be a complete ass if I didn't believe you for one, and support you, for another. This...baby...it has nothing to do with...whoever it was...it's mine and yours. Is that clear? And, if you feel you don't want to, you don't have to tell me...who...but I do want to know. And I will find out, even if it's not from you..."

She grimaced. "That's what I thought you'd say. I just...I'm scared Draco."

"I know. But remember, this is me. I love you. I'm never going to leave you, no matter how bad it is. Just so you know. I'm here."

"Mmm...yeah, I know." She sighed and shook her head. "God, this is hard. You know that it does matter to me, though, right? Who the father is? Because, it's my body...I'm the one who suffered...and I know you say it doesn't matter, but I'm having another man's baby...it's just...really difficult for me."

Okay. Simple. He'd freaked her out. Great. "I know...I know..."

She closed her eyes. "He just wouldn't leave me alone..."

Silence. Then, "Who?"

"Blaise."

Thunder, then nothing but her slow, calculated breaths. He was on fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he was a child, Draco used to sneak about his home during the night, to see if he was capable of making no noise, and of waking no one. He did this because of some random comment that his father had stated one day. _You could never be one of the Dark Lord's servants, my son, you are simply too much of an elephant. Can you not be quiet for once in your life?_ After that day, he practiced at night, when everyone was asleep, to creeping and crawling through the vast halls of the Manor, learning where the creaks in the floor where, or where a moan occurs on some random stair. He was only caught once.

He was caught by his mother, who had the most bemused look on her face: it was one of his only memories of her having emotion in her face.

_"What are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her, and cocking an eyebrow at him. She was dressed in a very fancy, expensive dress robe, as her husband and her were hosting a dinner party in less than half an hour. _

_Draco looked at the ground, held his hands behind him and pointed his right leg in front of him; he lifted it up and down as if deciding whether to run away or not. "I was...sneaking...?"_

_"Were you? I do recall that a certain someone was sent to bed hours ago...was I mistaken?"_

_"No Mother...Mother...am I in trouble?"_

_"Well, I should punish you, but I'll let it slid this time...just...go back to bed, or at least avoid the party and your father, will you?"_

_"Yes Mother!!" He ran to give her a hug._

_"Now, Draco, you are messing up my robes...off with you..."_

_"Yes Mother."_

From then on, he always waited until EVERYONE was asleep. He just couldn't risk getting caught. But as the years went by he would practice for hours, and then in the wee hours of the morning, sleep for a small time, before getting up and running laps around the perimeter of the family estate.

He started this _sneak_ routine when he was four; his father challenged him and told him that he could never be the Dark Lord's servant because he was an elephant when he was four. He stopped sleeping full nights when he was four.

When he entered Hogwarts, with the discreet permission of Dumbledore, he continued his sneaking, actually witnessing a few of "The Golden Trio's" escapades. Not that he cared. He was simply there to move quietly, and observe.

But as the observations continued he learned certain things about his supposed trio of enemies. One, they were completely loyal to one another, no matter the differences they had; two, if one of the three was in trouble, the other two would know without hesitation.

It was from that moment that she told him that he knew he had failed his sneaking. Forever. He just had been so caught up that he did not notice that she was hurting.

He not only had been caught, but he'd failed the only thing worth watching over in the entire world. How disappointing.

He would have to refine his skills.

On Blaise.

As soon as possible.

Torture might even be involved.


End file.
